


From the Ashes

by Skyebo6



Series: Welcome to Wellington Wells [5]
Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, British, Childhood Friendship, Conspiracy, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, In-Game elements, M/M, Memories, Motherhood, Mystery, Referenced Past Relationships, Romance, Scottish, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyebo6/pseuds/Skyebo6
Summary: All was definitely not as it seemed in Wellington Wells..As if Arthur and his friends didn’t already know that...The time to act is now, they weren’t going to have any other chances.





	1. Among the Fields of Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verloc has been living in the garden district...

He felt nothing but anger these days. Nothing but pure burning hatred for everyone that had entered his cursed life.

The stress, the failure, the crushing defeat..

Verloc was now reduced to the status of Wasterel.

He knew fine well he was a wanted man.. All thanks to that bloody group of bobbies and their resident pet downer.

He had to live among the ruins of a fallen civilisation, outside of the dystopia he had helped to create... he had fought tooth and nail to keep Wellington Wells alive..

_Well, if you count poisoning the river and effectively halting food production..._

Food was scarce in the garden district, Verloc had become rather accustomed to using the hatches for transport.

He would sneak into Wellington Wells during the evening, stealing whatever food he could grab, he’d found that the parade was particularly abundant.

And by day, Verloc captured wasterels. He still held his morbid curiosity, and if he couldn’t perform that lobotomy on Arthur...

He could bloody well use the resources around him.

The first few had died upon contact with the shocks, suffering more than a painful death at his hands. He wished he’d began Arthur’s little operation sooner.

They’d ruined his life, his work and his reputation.

He was going to make them pay... he just wasn’t sure when... or how.

A splatter of blood hit his eye, he hadn’t realised he’d taken out this anger on his current patient, stabbing their brain repeatedly. He seemed to compose himself.

“Focus you idiot, you’ll run out of subjects at this rate” he hissed to himself.

He thinks of the food again.. he would’ve been well off if he had stayed in his lab, or if he stayed near the parade.

After all, that’s where they were still receiving supplies.

It’s getting dark anyway, he has to set out soon.

_To the Parade then.._

=========================

Midnight, he’d successfully breached a fine-looking house. Not by far the grandest nor at all valuable... but likely to contain enough food to sustain him the next few days.

He’d obviously entered the home of an author, paper lay scattered around the office, pens and inkpots astray. The typewriter looked well-used indeed.

He’d always been a sucker for literature, and this is more than any Wellie would ever think to write unless they were writing the next book of happiness or important documents. It, naturally, peaked his interest. He began flicking through the paper... he didn’t quite expect to read entire conspiracy theories, half of which weren’t even far from the truth!

No Wellie would ever write this..

He heard a clatter in the direction of the joined kitchen, a mug had fallen and smashed, drawing his attention.

And there stood the resident pet downer, Arthur Hastings in the flesh.

_He had survived, then_

Verloc found himself lunging towards Arthur, laughing in his rage that had overcome him. His hands found the man’s neck and he pressed down hard. He was taking his revenge.

A whirring aound, and a whack. A batton had been brought down on Verloc’s head.. he found himself in his own darkness once more.

Arthur rubbed his neck, his boyfriend removing the unconscious form from ontop of him.

“L-lovely, I got tea on my pyjamas!” Arthur spluttered and coughed, not quite understanding the situation.

Morland began inspecting the unconscious man’s form, something wasn’t quite right here.

He remembered where he was, quickly spinning to give Arthur his full attention, concern lacing his features. He traced his hand over the forming bruises on Arthur’s neck, 

“Arthur, are you alright?” The younger man nodded in response, he helped him to his feet.

“Is that- is that Verloc?” Arthur squeaked.

“I thought he was dead..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is quite short, just kinda breaking this one in slowly.


	2. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verloc is Intimidated

Verloc’s eyes began to open..

The first thing he had felt was his head, he flinched as he felt a small pang from where the batton had impacted his scull.

His vision slowly focused on the face of a tall, livid man in a set of pyjamas crouching infront of him, staring right back at him. Anton bolted upright in surprise, trying to gain his bearings, only to be pulled back down by his wrist..

It was then that he noticed he was handcuffed to a table’s leg.

He glanced around the room, he could tell he was in a house..

Looking behind the  
man, he could just make out Arthur’s form, leaning against one of the counters in the kitchen looking into a cup of tea, clearly watching the exchange that was soon to commence.

And that’s when he remembered..

_Food,_

_Arthur..._

_Oh right! I tried to kill that bastard, didn’t I?_

“Good Morning” He hissed towards them, He heard the rattling of a cup, Arthur hadn’t noticed he was awake yet.

“Why are you here?” the man snarled at him.

_A bobby then, interesting._

“I could ask the same of you, Constable.. I thought only doctors made house calls.” He mused, Morland surpressed a light blush, which Anton found hilarious.

If he could make the bobby flustered, he could only imagine the state of his little pet, who had managed to hide himself from Verloc’s view.

“Shut up and tell me, why are you here... did you come to hurt Mr Hastings?” Morland barked once more, Anton was going to have fun with this.

“Sorry to disappoint.. but after that little stunt of yours on Rat Holm, this is how I’ve been keeping myself fed!” He gestured with a smirk, Morland had never wanted to slap him harder in his life.

But he was a man of law.. he’d hear the man out..

And THEN slap him.

“Arthur said he saw you looking through his research.. can you explain that?” He pressed further, earning an eye roll from the exasperated scientist.

“I am a man of many tastes, literature is one of them... I thought maybe this was the home of an author.. Although i have to say i was pleasantly surprised. Research is it? Dangerous work.. especially with how close you are to the truth.” Arthur’s form slowly entered his line of vision once more, he was staring at him curiously.

“I-I already knew about the bad batches of joy” he pitched up, earning a glance in his direction.

“Well of course you did! Only an idiot wouldn’t have noticed that... I have been exceedingly lucky in that regard actually, most of Wellington Wells is lacking in common knowledge. Nothing more than Sheep.” He waved Arthur off,

“No, you’re getting close to more than just that.. you’re close to it all, the whole truth... But don’t worry, I won’t spoil it for you.” He chuckled, Arthur looked at him in anticipation, he desperately wanted answers. 

Morland wasn’t having any of it, he could tell Verloc was toying with them. He didn’t want this man in his house a moment longer.

He lunged towards the man, grabbing his face in his hands.

“Do you have ANYTHING useful to say at all? Or are you just full of shit” he spat, Verloc was taken aback.

“W-wait wait! The food.. have you ever wondered about the food?! The-the rich they’re-“ he stuttered, choking as Morland cut off his breathing. His rambling had been the last straw.

Arthur turned his head, his face scrunched up as he tightly squeezed his eyes shut. The sound of a loud snap ehoed throughout the room.

Morland had snapped his neck.

He looked towards the bobby and the now-corpse of Verloc lying before him, horrified and shaking. The sound of the snap alone made him feel very nauseous, he had flashbacks to the breeder hangings.. the snaps had been similar then too.

Arthur couldn’t handle it, he vomited, covering his mouth in a vain attempt to keep it in.

Morland made his way over to Arthur, speaking to him softly and trying to calm him with soft strokes down his back.

“Y-you idiot!” Arthur exclaimed, snapping out of it. He looked at Morland, clearly upset at his decision.

“You killed him! Why? He was telling us-!” He was cut off by Morland’s groan of annoyance,

“He was TOYING with us Arthur, he wasn’t going to help us, and you know it!” Arthur sighed at his response, they’ll never know now..

“You’re right... i think” was all he could offer, still staring at Verloc’s form. They had this mess to clean up...

“Well.. I suppose im glad you moved in when you did.. otherwise I might have been pushing up daisies by now..” he offered, earning a smirk from the bobby.

They’d handle this in the morning.

=========================

If there was any ideal way to kick off the weekend, it certainly wouldn’t be this.

Or at least, that’s what Arthur thought as he began making tea for the bobbies currently crowding his house.

The whole gang had arrived after Morland had told them what had happened, naturally they were worried, but Morland assured them they were fine.

Verloc’s corpse had been removed, the town had all but forgotten the downer breach that had occurred.. everything snapped back to normal. They were sitting around, laughing with each other and chatting about whatever their minds could think of. Arthur enjoyed these occasions... he never had been a people person, but he found the group of bobbies very warm and welcoming.

He added two spoonfuls of honey to Ollie’s tea, he was still rather surprised Ollie was still hanging around the Parade.. didn’t he hate being in Town... does he still live in the hatches?

“Uh... Ollie?” Arthur questioned the Scott, who then ran up to him almost instantly.

“What can i dae for ye young Artie?” He patted Arthur on the shoulder.

“Are you still living in the hatches by any chance?” He asked, Ollie nodded his head.

“Aye, i am! Why laddie?”

“You know we have a guest room, right? You could just, you know, live here... if you like?” He offered the Scott, Arthur was well aware of how dingy the hatches were, and with access to everywhere in Wellington Wells there was always the worry of someone getting in.

Ollie seemed to mumble to himself, as if running Arthur’s question by someone else, similar to how he would speak to himself at the train station when Arthur had found him. He wonders if he was talking to ‘Margaret’ again..

Suddenly, Ollie snapped his head towards Arthur, shaking his hand enthusiastically, “Aye lad! We’d love to, we’d absolutely love to! I mean im no fan of cities, but.. well.. It’ll be like one of our old nights in! Like when yourself and Sally would come stay, i’d be glad to, lad!”

“Great... Brilliant! I’ll just go set up your room... I guess, you should probably grab some things then?” Arthur grinned back at him.

After another hour of chatter, the bobbies had left, and Ollie had ran off to gather his things. Morland headed upstairs with some mpare sheets and pillows, Arthur gathered some other bits and bobs to make the room more lively, and just as he began heading up the stairs...

He spotted it.

A note beneath the table.


	3. Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the bloody cliffhanger note says/Lunch with Morland

_’Dr Anton Verloc,_

_Your research has been monumental for Wellington Wells, our poor town would surely suffer without it. However, with the recent outcry, we believe it is in everyone’s best interest if you remain dormant in the garden district._

_We will be leaving the necessary supplies and equipment at the designated drop point, you are to continue your research as you see fit._

_The boxes will be supplied weekly, and should you have any requests we will do our very best to comply._

_We hope this will all blow over soon, we are in need of your permanent solution more than ever now._

_With Regards,  
[Signature] V.Byng_

_From the desk of the Executive Committee of Wellington Wells, City Hall.’_

“So- So the government is still funding him! After ALL that after EVERYTHING! After everyone KNOWS who and WHAT he is, they’re still going to just- LET him continue? Just a- a pat on the back, or a slap on the wrist?!”

Arthur felt the anger rise. How could he not have expect this? He feels like an idiot.

It was Wellington Wells he was talking about! They never did care about them...

Any of them.

Of course, the board was always too high off their tits to even notice the glaring problems in their little society.

Perhaps they did notice..

_Perhaps it’s too sad for them to see... wait out the storm._

_Or, in other words..._

_Wait until we all starve to death._

He rubbed his face, removing his gleases to reach the crevices of his eyes, he could do without the stress right now.

He wonders what Mrs Oliphant would think of this.

=========================

“Are you certain?”

Mrs Oliphant questioned the exasperated man in front of her, she had many concerns. In her eyes, Anton was a symbol of everything wrong in Wellington Wells. She hd been worried sick to learn of Arthur’s encounter with that horrid man, and was overjoyed to learn the residents no longer viewed Verloc as a hero or a pillar of the community.

And now he was dead, and they were moving on to a much bigger and deadlier subject, the higharchy of Wellington Wells.

“Yes actually, I have the note right here to prove it.. official seal and all.” Arthur handed her the note. She scanned it for a moment before nodding.

“This... IS big. If we were to print this...” she looked up at Arthur, smiling.

They’d come up with a plan.

=========================

Morland came around to pick up Arthur for lunch much earlier than usual, tea pot and sandwiches in hand, smile plastered on his face.

A smile Arthur soon mirrored upon stepping into the street.

“Lovely day for it!” They spoke in unison as they passed each Wellie. Together, they seemed in rather popular demand for conversation.. or at least a hot topic of it among the ladies.

Morland supposed it was a side effect, being the only couple of their kind...

Lest you count Roger and James... splendid fellows, who he was convinced were definitely off their rockers.

They eventually found a spot, a park with no benches, no chairs. They chose the edge of a foundation.

At first it was quiet, listening to the sounds of the surrounding nature, the talking of other couples and people around them. No matter how peaceful this was, Arthur still had a bad taste in his mouth. He found himself trapped in his memories.

He didn’t even realise Morland was starting at him.

“Right, what’s wrong then, love?” He questioned, earning the younger man’s attention immediately.

“Nothing just.. thinking is all.” He shrugged.

Morland waited a few minutes, debating whether to ask.. 

If Arthur was going to be his soulmate, the one he would spend the rest of his days with..

He **_had_** to know.

“Is it... is it about him? Your brother?” Arthur jumped at that.

“H-how did you?”

“It was in your file... Verloc’s office” the bobby replied.

“... yes.” Arthur sighed and looked towards his feet, he hadn’t spoken to anyone about Percy in months.

“You’ve never mentioned him, Arthur.. I know he’s why you became a- well a downer.. but I want you to know im here. I want to be here for you! I want you to be able to talk to me.” Morland expressed, almost in a mumble as to not draw attention to them.

He moved his hand to touch Arthur’s, only for it to be snatched away by the man, who shot up, gasping. He was losing himself in his mind.

Is this how the Wasterels became mad?

He regained his composure, returning to stare at his feet and placing his hand in Morland’s once more.

“Sorry” he mumbled, “I’ve been doing that a lot... today anyway. I-I mean i did it a lot back... well back then but-“ he sighed heavily, “I’ve been trying not to think about it.. until now.” He glanced out the sides of his eyes towards Morland, who war hanging onto his every word.

Morland wrapped an arm around Arthur’s shoulders, allowing him to rest his head on his chest, 

The younger man tilted his head back, embracing the warm feeling.

“Percy.. he- he was my older brother, and he went away...  
And it was all my fault..” there was an audible crack in his voice, he continued, “I should’ve- I should’ve gotten on the train with him.. he was... he was so scared..” he let out a small sob, a tear fell from his eye.

“Im such an arse.. a fucking horrible person! I Lied! I LIED my way off that bloody train! I.. I pretend i was him- I- He shouldn’t have even been ON the train! I can’t ever make it up to him... And where is he now, In Germany, Russia...?” Arthur went quiet, trying not to alert the other Wellies by his now open weeping, slightly curling in on himself, as if a physical pain had manifested in his abdomen.

“Is he even alive?” He whispered. 

The monster that was Arthur Hastings had realised its self long ago, he realised he never truly had a moment to grieve his losses or come to terms with the heinous way he’d acted to those around him.. and the lives he had destroyed.

“Arthur-” Morland started, he couldn’t even begin to imagine what was in his partner’s thoughts, and nobody in Wellington Wells was ever trained in the art of comforting a loved one...

He’d try his best.

“You’re not- you were young.. we all were. And we all, well.. we all have regrets.. and I know it doesn’t make up for what you did but..” he sighed, pushing Arthur from his chest and taking his face in his hand, he had the man’s full attention.

“None of us asked for this. Any of this.. while I don’t have many memories, you do! You’ve learned from them.. you’re becoming a better man for it! Don’t feel sorry for yourself, love! Think of what’s out there.. we’ll keep going.. For each other! Together.”

He pulled Arthur into a kiss, emotional and heartfelt, he needed to show Arthur he was loved.

After a moment, they pulled away. Arthur leaned his forehead against the Constable’s nose, his eyes shut and small sobs still escaping, but calmer than before.

Morland found himself smiling at the man.

“I love you, Arthur. We’ll find him together... you won’t be alone in this..” he placed another small kiss on Arthur’s forehead.

That was all Arthur needed to know.

He soon returned to work with a much lighter weight in his chest, the tension had dissipated.

He supposed he should return the favour someday.


	4. A Police Man’s Lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ollie’s Idea/Arthur reaches a dead end

Ollie was staring hard.

It was nightfall, he knew he should be in bed...

Arthur would surely be asleep, and the Constable was likely on his night partol... he had nobody to talk to.

“That was a really nice thing for Arthur to do.” Ollie turned his head quickly, the form of Margaret Worthing entered his vision. He was never quite sure when she was coming and going.

“Aye, it was! So? What dae ye think? New bed, a warm room... surrounded by loonies..” he asked with a smile, the child stared back at him amused.

“This place feels aweful... the city feels wrong!” She sighed, “and we’re not any further away from the food shortage!”

Ollie always had a terrible feeling about the City, mainly because he never fit in... but also because the people were lunatics, hiding behind false masks and chosing to forget that which defines them..

After all, a man is the sum of his memories.. so the saying goes.

“Aye Margaret.. yer right..” he replied, solemnly.

Margaret looked lost in thought, sge played with her doll and sat in silence for a while, before realisation dawned on her.

“Papier-mâché, the tanks... You used to be General Byng’s secretary.. right? Surely you would have known about it..” she reasoned, it was a puzzle.

Ollie went quiet.. he had no memories of this at all, he wouldn’t have known, he didn’t...

General Byng must have hid it from him...

This gave him an idea.

He began getting his supplies together, changing back into his old outfit for a while..

Sneaking out of a nearby window, he began his long journey to the Victory Memorial Camp.

=========================

His frantic footsteps echoed around the street corner, turning sharply and continuing onward.

The sound nearly inaudible, as loud music rang through the air.

A jubilator hot on his heels.

Curfew had been set in place hours ago, Arthur happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time..

You’d think he’d learned to be careful.. but he just had to gather this information.. of course it had been a wild goose chase, he’d managed to recover nothing from the Department of Archives.. nothing but a few joy recipes and lists of various members of the public that had taken their Holidays early that year... He couldn’t even break into the main vault to see what evidence lay stored in there!

He’d be damned if he didn’t figure out this cood situation, he’d hit a brick wall..

And he had been terribly clumsy, upon his escape, he’d rounded a corner and smacked into one of the oversized teapots, alerting the driver,

Thus began the mad chase!

He felt his breathing hitch, he was struggling to keep running. He knew he would be mince meat if he stopped.

He skidded through a puddle, earning himself a nosebleed as he crashed into a nearby brick wall. He stumbled, quickly regaining composure.

He just kept running.

Finally he reached it, the street that the bobby squad would congregate at during their shift, usually getting drunk.. what would the citizens care really? Joy made them rather not care...

Morland was leaning against a post box, scotch in hand ready to be uncorked, the other bobbies congregated around waiting for this evening’s events to commence.

Arthur had to get them to help, he had to earn their attention.

Lucky for him, the sound of the jubilator’s little jingle was enough to snap them out of their fun.

Just in time to witness the form of Arthur zooming past them with a strong gust of wind in his wake.

As well as the machine ploughing through them to reach it’s target, none were harmed... but Whistler earned himself with a rather nasty bruise after diving out of the machine’s warpath.

“Sorry!” Arthur called back at them in a squeak, only he would think to apologise while being pursued by a giant killing machine.

The bobbies sprung into action, they had to distract it, get it away from their friend.

They threw whatever they could grab, battons, hats, rocks, bricks, anything in sight, earning the attention of the man at the controls.

A very pissed off operator.

The distraction gave Arthur enough time to make his move, a well timed shock grenade sent it out of commission.. and got rid of the operator in the process.

Arthur doubled over, heaving in breaths rapidly. His legs screamed for him to find a bench soon, he found himself unable to move when bobbies approached him.

“What in the bloody hell was all that then!” Constable exclaimed, They’d not had a single person out after curfew... and of all people to show up now, it was Arthur.

 _Figures, he’s always attracting trouble!_ Morland mused, he began checking Arthur over, determining the man was alright, if not slightly winded.

“J-just a... just a good... nights run.. couldn’t you tell!” Arthur replied between breaths, his sarcasm laid on thickly.

It was a sign of distress or embarrassment, Morland had discovered this when Arthur had first saw his face,he had made witty remarks in vain attempt to prove to himself that he wasn’t getting flustered..

When the bright red tint in his cheeks gave his little facade away.

He’d only ever reply with a snarky outburst when he was in distress... or just really tired. Morland had no desire to awaken this side of Arthur at the moment..

..Otherwise the only machine they would have to worry about would be the man-made sarcasm machine that was Arthur Hastings.

Still though... he needed answers.

“Arthur are you MAD!? That thing could have killed you, what if you hadn’t made it in time! What on EARTH were you thinking!” He exclaimed, a frown evident through his mask, Arthur looked up at him, looking for words.

“...I was gathering research?” He offered, a shrug of his shoulders.

Morland decided at that moment that he disliked Arthur’s line of work, it had just made him realise the danger it placed Arthur in.

He could tell his lover was clearly in no mood to discuss, the man was visibly tired from the long sprint... Morland decided to drop the subject until he could press for more answers in the morning.

The bobbies banded together to ensure that Arthur made it home safety, making sure the front door remained locked to prevent him getting out after curfew again.

The bobbies spent extra time on his street that night.

=========================

It was the first time Ollie had stepped foot in the garden district since his venture in Rat Holm... and how good it felt. He didn’t have to conorm! Not that he ever tried... it’s the thought that counts..

It was chilly, damp and very quiet... the usual evening. 

He spent the entire walk to the camp coming up with questions...

What do you ask the man who ruined so many lives?

He decided to start with one simple question, a question so powerful that it has baffled the strongest, brightest and most intelligent men throughout the history of the universe...

_Why?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not sure about the wording, forgive me i’ve had bad food poisoning these last two days.
> 
> Let me know if there’s any mistakes or something i worded really shittily, thank you for reading!


	5. Not a Happy Lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An argument/The general

“General..”

He took a seat in front of the old man, twirling a glass of brandy in his hands, he wanted answers.

“The tanks... my wee lad discovered they were hollow! Made out of fucking sticks and paper!” He slammed his fist against the desk,

“Did you know?”

The general offered a look of indifference, he found Ollie’s anger irrational and pointless. They had been friends once..

All he could see in the man was failure.

“Yes.. and you did too, after all you were the one who helped me create them.” Ollie looked puzzled, surely he would have remembered a thing like that?

“I- no... i wouldn’t have, we could have fought them, Robert!” He was boiling, he would never have done anything that would take away his Margaret...

“Actually if i recall, it was you who ordert he newspaper company to print tge extra paper...” the general placed an icy cold stare, any weak man would have shivered.. but Ollie was no weak man.

_Surely I would remember doing something as stupid as that!_

“There are people starving to death on the streets, not even fucking noticing how- how fucked they are! Has nobody noticed!” He screamed, this had to change, before it was far too late.

“Robert.. I know you, we need to stop this.” He finished calmly, he needed to control his emotions.

“Even if i did, Oliver, I would likely be shot for even bringing up that suggestion... and the Executive Committee would be just as unaffective.. No, this just isn’t possible.”

Ollie had to think of a way... he didn’t want anyone else to die, not in Wellington Wells. He had to make them see somehow.

“Victoria..” he whispered, the general let out a hum of confusion.

“Victoria, your daughter! She can help, she’s a member of the Executive Committee, is she not?” The general’s face shifted, turning to a face of anger, rivalling Ollie’s very own. The man reached for the intercom...

“Gentlemen, we have a downer breach. Make your way to my office, I want this man dead!”

_Well shit._

=========================

“Why didn’t you tell me..?” Morland sat dumbfounded, Arthur hadn’t told him..

You’d think Verloc’s note would have warranted at the very LEAST a mention!

From what Arthur described, it was big.. something much bigger than them.

And Arthur chose not to tell him.

Arthur opted to rub his arm, finding it hard to come up with the words.

Morland tried again.

“Why didn’t yo-“

“I don’t know.. I just- I didn’t want you getting involved! You just-!” He groaned in frustration.

“You’d try and stop me investigating, like you always do! I don’t need constant protection.. I survived the bloody Garden district onc-“

“For THREE weeks Arthur! When we started this relationship we made a promise.. to be honest with each other AND to SHARE our burdens!” Morland cried, straightening his shoulders and rubbing a hand over his eyes with a heavy sigh. One too many times.

_I just want to be there for you.._

Arthur was still avoiding eye contact, “I know, Im sorry... I just fuck everything up really- im a big fucking liar... What can i say? It’s a skill! Ask Percy, he’d probably tell you!” Arthur snapped, ending his speech with a slight snort. 

Old habits..

He supposed this behaviour was just a part of him.

Morland was still fuming, but he decided not to argue back.. he could only imagine how far from breaking hispartner really was..

Unlike Arthur, Morland had no memories.. and Arthur had been through far too much for his liking.

The longer Morland pondered, the worse he felt.. he wanted to protect Arthur..

He admits that ‘the incident’ made him somewhat more protective..

He quickly realised that he may be trapping Arthur, what if he doesn’t feel free with him anymore?

“Arthur I- ...Livingroom... now.”

They had to talk.

=========================

Ollie began to cook, he had arrived home at the dawn of a new day.. and he had a task for his little Artie!

“I can’t believe you did that..” Margaret’s voice sounded, she hopped onto the neighboring counter, her face clearly cross at Ollie.

“You helped build the tanks.. why? Surely you remember!” She shouted, Ollie truthfully had no answers for her... he didn’t even remember doing it.

He opened his mouth to speak, before closing it once more.. he wouldn’t figure this out, not now. He was going to het answers soon... very soon. Margaret took his silence as an invitation to leave, allowing Ollie to his own devices.

He had created a healthy breakfast, and by that he means toast... it was the best breakfast Arthur’s house could offer.

He placed the teapot and cup on a tray with the food, and he made his way upstairs.

He knocked on the bedroom, however no response came. Arthur was always a heavy sleeper...

He opened it, and witnessed two very much asleep men, Arthur was using Morland’s chest as a pillow.

He was surprised... didn’t Morland’s shift start half an hour ago?

He felt almost guilty awakening them from such a state, as he assumed the role of an alarm clock.. causing both to jump out of their peaceful slumber.

“Ah- What in the bloody hell!” Both exclaimed, eyes staring at ollie in a mixture of anger and confusion.

“Eh.. Constable I think you’re a wee bitty late for your shift, are ye not?” He chuckled, the bobby paused, it took a moment before Ollie’s remark set in. He immediately jumped out of bed, cursing and running around frantically in search of his uniform.

Ollie nearly died laughing..  
After all,  
A rather naked Bobby was going berserk in his own little Artie’s room..

The youngest man blushed like mad, shielding his face in his hands, pulling his own sheet up towards his chest to shield himself.

They decided not to mention it.

Ollie sat the tray on Arthur’s lap, soon they both were alone in the room.

“Breakfast in bed..?” Arthur questioned, he hadn’t had anything like this in a long time.. not since..

“I remember giving ye this in the mornings lad.. you used to love fresh pancakes!” He laughed, his sides still hurt from earlier.

He allowed Arthur to eat, before he began, “anyway laddie.. we have a job to do.”

Arthur paused his movements, looking at Ollie for a brief moment before groaning loudly.

“No- please don’t tell me i have to go in that camp again.. I barely even made it out ALIVE last time!”

“No lad, not the Victory... somewhere better.” He cleared his throat, staring Arthur dead in the eye.

“We owe Victoria Byng a visit... seems her daddy has been utterly useless in our little investigation.”

“So we’re going to talk... to Miss Byng... wait- you realise she’s the one who put me in that lunatic’s laboratory right?!” He didn’t mask the fear in his voice, she was probably scarier than the doctors.

“Relax lad! There’s two of us, don’t be a bbig girl’s blouse!” He laughed.

They were going to solve this... together they would unravel the mystery that was Wellington Wells.

He chose not to think of the papier-mâché..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not suggesting anything happened between Arthur and the Constable at the end there... except I totally am.
> 
> Whoops my finger slipped..
> 
> Anyway, food poisoning day two. Rip stomach and alll control of hands so sorry for anything gramatical or misspelled..
> 
> Maybe I should check my cabinets for some neximides.


	6. House Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Ollie visit Victoria.
> 
> (Some lines are ripped from the game, it’s based on an actual scene, so SPOILERS AHEAD)

They stood outside the Byng Residence, Arthur wasn’t quite sure he was able to do this yet.

“You know you don’t have to-“

“I know” Arthur took a shaky breath, she really scared him that much, huh?

“Im ready” he nodded to Ollie. They burst through the gates, running past the guard bobby and locking the door to the house once they stepped inside.

It was quiet, an enormous mansion.. about what you’d expect of the most influential people in Wellington Wells. Arthur wouldn’t know what to do with all the space..

He waited by the soor as Ollie stepped further into the main hallway.

“Ollie... Arthur? I didn’t ask you here... did I?” Victoria descended the stairs, observing them both, her face looked onward at Arthur in disgust, he squirmed under her gaze.

 _They knew each other?_ Arthur puzzled.

She quickly changed back into a happy tone, regaining her composure. “When you take your joy, sometimes you forget the silliest thi-“

“People in town are getting a tad bit skinny. I think they’re starving to death!” Ollie cried, the outrage clear in his voice, “They’re painting the streets in fucking rainbows! Have you not noticed?!”

She stared at him, that same smile plastered on her lips. “Have you had your joy, Ollie?”

He studied her face, Ollie had hoped to see the real her, the smart girl he remembered and befriended. “Why are you wearing those rediculous new masks?” He spat, Victoria visibly flinched.

“You should get one! They shape your face into a smile, and when you smileyou can’t help being happy!” She appealed to him, she desperately wanted her old friend’s approval. She hugged her arms to her chest, Ollie had a great way of bringing her down.

He still had a soft spot for her, a rare thing for the man.. “You were kind to me, even when I got... confused. I had no-one else to turn to.” He mumbled, she finally looked towards him.

“Oh Ollie..” she sighed, she knew he was never going to change... he always was a stubborn oaf.

“We have to tell them, they need to know the truth!” He told her, almost pleading. Ollie had gotten to know the town during his time with Artie and the bobbies, he knew the people didn’t deserve this.

“No Ollie! People do not need to know the truth... the truth is the enemy of happiness!” She quickly turned away, waving Ollie away, her eyes focused on Arthur.

“Isn’t that the decision we all made? Just because you’ve been hanging around with this... downer-“ she exclaimed, Ollie cut her off.

“You know the truth, don’t you? There’s not a thing I could tell you that you don’t already know, is there?”

“No.” She said bluntly, moving towards the door, Arthur side stepped awkwardly, he didn’t want to be near the woman.

“It’s better not to know, you of all people should understand that.” She muttered.

Ollie tapped her shoulder, causing her to turn around.

“Im truly sorry about this, Miss Byng!” He chirped, it took her a moment to understand, eyes growing wide. She turned to run.

“HELP! THERE’S A DOWNER IN MY-“ she was too late, Ollie managed to have her out cold in seconds.

“Did you just-“ Arthur started, this was _very bad._

“Hush up and help me lad” Ollie said quickly, Arthur didn’t dare question it.

Victoria awoke tied to a chair. She blinked, noticing Arthur sitting on one of the couches, staring at his hands. Ollie stood behind her, she could feel his presence.

“Is this some sort of silly prank?” The young man in her vision startled, staring at her, as the Scottsman walked into her vision.

“When I left the village, I thought you people knew whatbyou were doing! Turns out-“ he began, she couldn’t do this.

“There’s a pill box, in my kitchen...” she composed herself. “Would you mind, terribly, bringing me my Joy”

“No, i ca-“

“PLEASE Ollie! You were never cruel..”

“Im a soldier, ma’am. They teach ye tae be ceruel. I neet onsee the executive committee.” He stated, giving her no time to interject.

She was getting desperate.

“They won’t listen! You’ll only upset, them, and then they’ll take more joy and forget!” She pleaded, thrashing in her chair.

“They won’t want the whole truth.. nobody wants the whole truth!” She cried, Ollie seemed unphased.

“You know what, Miss Byng? I’ll come back... i’ll come back when you’re in the right state of mind.” He turned to leave her, she became frightened.

No, Please! I’ll take you to the executive committee... i’ll walk you there, anything! Just please, give me my Joy!” She shouted, sobbing. It was working.

“I need my joy... why won’t you give me my joy?”

Arthur remembered when he was like that, he was somewhat sympathetic to the woman. He awoke from his thoughts when fingers were clicked in his direction.

“Artie, fetch me her pills please would ye lad?” Ollie asked him, he stood.

“I uh- yes sure... um.. just a moment!” He quickly exited the room, returning a moment later and passing the bottle to Ollie, who proceeded to crush the pills with his boot.

“YOU EVIL DOWNER BASTARD” she screamed, and began to weep. “Im going to kill you..”

“Sorry, i need you to hear what i say, instead of it just flying out of the other ear!”

Her blower began to ring, she saw an opportunity.

“I need to answer my blower, people depend on my decision!”

Arthur already moved to grab it, opening the letter.

“Clive Berthwhistle... he wants my old office does he?” Arthur chuckled slightly, he found a typewriter. He made it as convincing as possible, rejecting Clive’s decision.

He was still getting back at him even AFTER leaving, nothing felt sweeter.

“Dear Mr Berthwhistle, thank you so much for your suggestion. May i suggest you spend a little more time pondering your work, and less pondering where you do it! That office is only for my best workers, and you are falling far behind. If you ask once more I shall have to take disciplinary action.” Arthur read back to himself, he felt very good about himself at that moment.

He sent it before entering the room again, both were still mumbling to each other. 

“-can you untie me now... please?” He walked back into earshot.

Only for them to be interrupted by the door, she smiled. “Well.. that’s my regular offsite executive committee meeting. Won’t they be surprised to find you’ve tied me up! What lie are you going to fob them off wi-“ Ollie covered her mouth with tape, she became vety pissed off. He quickly ran towards the door.

He did his best impression of the general, explaining that they were bust. Arthur cringed, thai wasn’t going to work..

It actually did, surprisingly..

Arthur’s attention was drawn to Victoria, who began whispering nursery rhymes to herself...

He assumed she was remembering..

“We made them sing.. so they would be afraid. But then they had to get on the train, do you remember how they screamed?” She sobbed.. his assumption was correct.

He remembered singing too..

With Percy.

He found himself wiping his eyes, Victoria looked at him genuinely for the first time ever. A silent moment between the two that was all too short lived.

“Aye, I remember” Ollies voice pulled him from is mind, “All except my daughter.”

Victoria was taken aback, since when?

“Your daughter?”

“Aye, Margaret.. because she was dead..”

_Oh he didn’t seriously think...?_

Arthur began fitting the pieces together.

Victoria recoiled from the incoming apple, Ollie was trying to feed her.

“Please don’t, i’ll throw it right back up”

Arthur wasn’t listening, he was trapped in his memories again. This was some emotional rollercoaster...

Ollie returned with some .. coffee yoghurt? Which she seemed to drink fine. A doorbell rang.

“Oh lovely ! That will be the gardeners, perhaps you could suggest some colour combinations?” She said bitterly. They needed a plan.

He quickly placed the tape back on Victoria’s mouth, “Shit.. what should we do?” He pondered.

Margaret manifested in the kitchen, “You could pretend to be a maid? Just tell them she’s busy!” She called to him.

Arthur stared at him in anti, clearly he shared the panic.

“A maid!” He exclaimed.

“W-what? Ollie are you-“ Arthur exclaimed, he was mad!

“Trust me lad, give me your clothes, stand by that door and tell them you’re a maid, i’ll be right back!”

 _oh my god_  
Arthur reluctantly removed his outfit, handing the suit to Ollie, knowing he’d never see it again.

Ollie ran off into the kitchen, finding odd bits of cloth. He had a costume to make.

Arthur raised the octaives in his voice, attempting to sound womanly. He failed miserably, but they never seemed to notice.

He had to open the door to retrieve something...

_Fuck._

Ollie threw him the costume, Arthur reluctantly wore it. “Oh my god.. j-jesus..” he blushed like mad, they were really doing this.

“Hush up lad, it’s only for a short while! I’ll move her.. quickly!”

Arthur opened the door, quickly recieving the item from a very confused man, he swore that split second was the most embarrassing thing he had ever experienced.

To make matters worse, he just remembered he had to wear this until he got _home_.

This was mortifying.

Victoria began to scream, she must have gotten free of her gag... she was having trouble breathing in the closet!

“You better go get her out” Margaret suggested to Ollie, who didn’t hesitate.

He dragged her back into the room, she smiled bitterly in Arthur’s direction.

“That’s a good look for you... suits you. Very pretty..” she chuckled dryly,

Interruption after interruption, olliw as growing restless. He had just beat the third bobby to death when he heard it.

“The children won’t stop screaming” Victoria whispered in defeat, she was getting there.

Ollie found is heart breaking for her.

“You have to talk to them, then they settle down for a bit.”

“Are you mad?” She questioned, deep down she already knew the answer.

“Aye, we could have saved them you know.. the tanks, they were made of papier-mâché, our little Artie here tore a hole right through one!” Arthur looked downwards, he shared the feeling.

“What could that possibly matter now?” She whispered, she sounded dead.

“I suppose it doesn’t, except that’s just the first lie! Then came the Victory that wasnt. And then the happy pills, and Simon Says because the children are all gone. Ye can paint loaves of bread on the window shop, but if people don’t wake up.. they’re all going to starve tae death!” Ollie said solemnly, they needed to know.

“Please give me my joy”

“I need you here with me, Ma’am. Not off in neverland with Wendy and Peter.”

She gave up hope.

“Al right. The tanks were papier-mâché, the children didn’t need to get on the train.. Poor Margaret Worthing didn’t have to die.” 

“Nae.. she didn’t.” They paused, a silence had befallen.

She looked towards him, “We go to City hall, back enterance... theres a private elevator.. code is 0126.

I’ll write you a letter of transit, that won’t be enough Ollie. We need to take their joy for them to listen..

And when we do, they’ll murder each other on the streets.” She explained the hard truth,

He was confused, he had to admit. “And why would you help me?” He questioned.

“There hasn’t been a baby boring n Wellington Wells for 17 years... we don’t talk anymore that.”

“I’d forgotten about that.”

Ollie began to untie her, Arthur began to untie her legs. The moment she was free, it happened.

In a whirl, she had grabbed the chair and hit Arthur around the back of the head, knocking him out cold. 

“Artie!” Ollie exclaimed, moving to the man’s side to defend him, he was too late however.

He found the use of his legs gone after she had crashed the chair on his lower torso.

“P-people have to know!” He choked out, pleading with her.

“In an hour, you horrible little man. I won’t even know you exist!”

She brought the chair crashing down once more, and Ollie faded into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Victoria recoiled from the incoming apple‘
> 
> Best line i’ve ever written.
> 
> Sorry for the delay, work has me busy!


	7. New in Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morland’s old friend returns/ Arthur and Ollie escape.

The echoing of heels rang throughout the hallways of the station.

Firm and strongfooted, posture professional and stiff.

Morland heard a knock on his office door. He had forgotten.

“Lovely day for it, Constable Morland!” A woman’s voice sounded, Morland practically stumbled from his seat to answer the door.

“Lovely day for it, Constable Constance, lovely day indeed!” He smiled towards her, it had been quite a while, hadn’t it?

“Finally I can talk to someone who isn’t a complete and utter idiot! I sometimes envy you, Morland.. you have some loyal men in your crew. Mine can’t even chase a downer correctly!” She laughed happily, oh if only she knew how much things had changed.

“It’s been a while since i’ve seen you, Constance! How has Maidenholm treated you?” He asked politely.

“You would NOT believe how many downers there were, i mean honestly Morland! It’s like a- a swarm!” Morland handed her a teacup and grabbed the teapot, pouring her a cup. He slid her some sugar and a jug of milk.

She took out her pill bottle, adding one of the capsules into the tea.

“I do so love the way Joy compliments my tea.. nothing better, so there isnt.” She took a sip, smile growing wider.

“So Morland, how are you and that.. ‘boyfriend’ of yours.. getting on?” She eyed him slyly.

He felt himself blushing, oh he was never going to hear the end of this..

“Oh- er... well, we’ve been great yeah!” She was ecstatic, but hid her excitement. Her friend had found love at last it seemed!

She eyed him over her tea cup, her smile growing more devious. “Have you... bedded him yet?” He whispered, causing Morland to choke on his tea.

“Oh my god! You have, haven’t you!” She gasped, Morland had to bury his face in his hands. She was nearly crying with laughter.

“It would seem even the thought of him has you flustered, Morland!” She feigned shock, “I never took you to be the type of lovestruck little boy! Look at you, honestly Morland.. you can’t even hold yourself together, good god you’re hopeless.” She was toying with him, how he both loved and hated her company.

“S-shut up!” Was all Morland could say, she was right after all.. as usual.

“But really Morland, i mean it.. it’s good to be back..” she turned to him, a sincere smile on her face, she was with her friends one more.

The intercom crackled, the voice of the commander rang through, her squad’s presence was requested.

“Sorry, must dash!” She strode towards the door, pausing before she reached the handle.

“Oh- and, tell Perry for me that I’m still owed that lunch!” And with that she was gone.

=========================

Ollie’s eyes flickered open, scanning his surroundings. He could only see black fabric... was that.. lace?

He darted upwards, he had his face buried in Arthur’s skirt..

What a strange realisation that was.

Then the situation dawned on him, and Margaret was standing before him.

“Margaret! What-“

“There’s no time! She’s probably ran to get the bobbies! We have to move- Now!”

Ollie didn’t think twice about it, he stood up, lifting Arthur from the ground and began sprinting from the building as fast as his legs could manage.

He was swarmed by wellies and bobbies almost instantaneously, they thought he’d kidnapped a maid! It was almost comedical.

“Fuck off you Bastards! Go back tae sucking pills through yer nostrils!” He screamed at them, it was a miracle they even made it to the hatch at all.

That’s when he was able to check what damages had been done, both were slightly concussed, Ollie had a small gash in his right leg... but it would heal. He found only a small patch of dried blood on Arthur’s head, he would also be fine.

He decided to have a nap, it would be a while before things died down outside.

=========================

The house inspection wasn’t going well at all, she figured, as she watched her crew of idiots do nothing but tell silly jokes about downers... rather than help her catch them!

She’d had enough.

“Constable Berry!” She approached him, flashing him a challenging look, anyone with common sense would know what was about to get thrown their way.

“Y-yes Ma’am?” The bobby straightened himself, the other bobby turned away quickly to resume what he was doing.

“Im sorry, Berry. What?”

She was going to enjoy this.

“I-im sorry, Constable Constance!” He looked at his feet timidly, it was like watching a mouse being cornered by a very hungry cat.

“What do we do when we’re at a crime scene, would you please tell me, Constable Berry?”

“We- we behave.” He swallowed,

“Yes Constable Berry, we behave, and we are respectful... we represent the constabulary... Pray tell, what were you doing just now, Constable.” She spat out, the edge in her voice heightening.

“We don’t-“ he stuttered.

“Don’t what?”

“Dont muck a-about, Constable Constance..”

“Precisely, Constable Berry. So I suggest you move your arse and get back to work! The lot of you!” She addressed the room, “This is complete and utter disrespect! Buffoons, all of you!” She stormed towards the living room as the men continued their investigation, not a single word was uttered afterwards.

“Miss Byng, I presume?” She addressed the woman before her, who looked dangerously close to an overdose. “Pleasure!”

“Pleasure is all mine, Constable, i’ve heard much about you! All good things” she exclaimed with a shake of her hand.

“Please, tell me what you remember.” Constance asked, allowing herself to sit on one of the couches with the lady, fresh cup of tea at her beckoning. She dropped in another pill.

“Oh gosh, I don’t remember much.. you know how it is! I just remembered being denied my joy.. and the perpetrators who began the vicious attack!” She exclaimed, popping another joy. It must have been quite traumatic..

“Could you tell me their names, ma’am?” Constance questioned, opening her notebook, pen at the ready.

“Ollie Starkey, horrible, fat little man.. bald, ginger beard.” He allowed the Constable to finish her writing.

“And the other bloke, Ma’am?” Constance flashed a polite smile.

“My very own Arthur Hastings.”

_No... surely it wasn’t._

=========================

Arthur awoke in the evening, he was alone.

“Did someone... carry me here?” He rubbed his temples, sitting up in the bed. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, until..

“You’re joking..”

The maid outfit..

_Oh, i’m sure this will go down well with the wellies Arthur, im so bloody sure! Brilliant!_

He cursed in his mind, he couldn’t believe this.

He popped his his head to peek outside the hatch, he was lucky it was already nightfall.

He sprinted towards his house, avoiding everything and everyone around him.

“Mr Hastings? Arthur? What on-“ he heard a bobby call after him, Whistler had spotted him.

 _Ohhhh goddddd...._ he was turning red already.

He signalled for the man to be quiet, “Shh! Please don’t ever mention this to anyone..”

He could practically see the bobby holding in his laughter.

“Is this what Morland makes you do then?” He let a giggle slip, Arthur was utterly mortified.

“Please... i swear there’s a- an explanation!” He pleaded, the bobby looked at him, removed his coat and wrapped it around the flustered man, it reached down to his knees. The bobby stood in his shirt and trousers, smiling at him.

“I won’t tell a soul!” He winked, going off on his own way.

He was going to hate the next tea party..

He hastily entered the door, hanging the coat up in the hall... only to find Morland standing behind him.

They exchanged an akward glance.

“What.. wh- Bedroom.” Morland took his hand, already leading him there. Best not to question it.

“O-oh okay... I suppose..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constance belongs to my good friend Safira-ground on tumblr! Check out her art!


	8. Fancy a Cuppa?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constance investigates Arthur’s home.

It wasn’t the alarm clock that woke them that morning. There was a knock at the door instead.

It left both men scrambling for their clothes.

Morland only had time to pull on his shirt and trousers, while Arthur had been quick enough to dress into his own outfit.

They scrambled downstairs, Arthur began to make breakfast, as was the usual of any Wellington Housewife... not that he was a housewife..

Morland quickly hid Arthur’s paperwork in a nearby hole in the wall, replacing the space on the desk with happy newspaper articles, he made sure to cover the hole before he answered., as was the protocol when visitors were around.

He then approached the door, straightening his posture and putting on his best smile.

“Good morning Constable Morland! Im sorry I couldn’t return for our afternoon tea yesterday, you know how it is with downers these days!” She chirped happily, leaning slightly to the side to peer past Morland to the interior of the house. She was there to investigate.

“Constable Constance, you’re up early, aren’t you?” He stepped to the side, opening the house to her, “Please, do come in! Fancy a bit of a cuppa?”

“That would be delightful, Morland. Thank you!” She walked into the house, stopping a few places behind Arthur’s back. Morland cleared his throat, immediately gaining his partners attention.

“Constance, allow me to introduce you to Arthur, my..” he coughed, surpressing a blush, “..boyfriend.”

She extended a hand to him, which he shook happily.

“Lovely to meet you, er.. Constable! I’ll pop the kettle on in just a moment!” He smiled towards her.

She eyed him for a moment, she never enjoyed introducing herself to her suspects... especially now since this one was so close to Morland, 

“I can see the appeal Morland, he’s quite the looker isn’t he? Rather akward in a... almost charming way, one might say?” She giggled, making her way towards one of the sofa chairs and claiming it, Morland joined her there.

“So... where did you end up yesterday, Constance? They had you leave in such a hurry!”

“You know, i had the most.. peculiar case actually! Victoria Byng’s house had been broken into by a pair of downers, they practically starved her of her joy! The nerve!” She said in an appalled tone, Arthur almost audibly gulped, a slight clammer in the tea cups he was now carrying towards them both.

“S-sorry I had a bit of a tumble there! That sounds aweful.. what happened?” He stammered, quickly setting down the tea for them, he returned to the kitchen to retrieve Morland’s breakfast.

“It is of my personal opinion that these downers had a personal vendetta against Miss Byng, nothing had been reported stolen... I shouldn’t say such things, I am already aware that you are quite close to her, Mr Hastings.”

She placed a joy pill inside her tea, stirring it in.

“I wouldn’t want to worry you, after all, dreadful business. Not to worry! We have it in hand.” She said cheerfully as she stared at him, Morland could sense an akward tension in the room.

“Have any of the culprits been named?” He said quickly, drawing her attention. She took a quick sip of her tea.

“One has, yes...” she gave Arthur a sideways glance, “..a Mr Ollie Starkey has been named, the second suspect is still out there. It’s why im here actually, Mr Starkey gas permanent residence here, does he not?”

_Oh shit this can’t be good..._

“You wouldn’t mind me poking around a bit, would you?” She shone her biggest smile at them.

_Ohshitohshit.._

“O-of Constance, we don’t mind, really!” Morland said hesitantly, they didn’t have much choice.

And thus Constance began her search, quickly sweeping the ground floor, thank god she never noticed the hole..

She inspected the articles, she seemed rather happy at the sight of them.

“Some jolly good articles you have there, Mr Hastings! The O’Coraun? You must tell me when it’s published!” She winked at him, he sighed.

She soon found her way to the stairs, oh god he hopes he hid that maid dress...

They directed her towards Ollie’s room, supplying her with the spare key. 

It was clean, despite tge clear signs of mud on the cream carpet, how did he somehow manage to keep that off every carpet in the house but his own?

He kept the picture of Margaret on his wall, her doll sat by his bedside.

Signs of a downer.

Constance picked up the picture from the wall, that’s ehen it happened..

She began to remember the children.

She quickly removed her eyes from the picture, dropping it on the floor..

She needed her joy.

Without hesitation she removed the pill, and her world became brighter once more.

Her eyes looked down at the picture once more, deciding this time to slam ber boot down on it.

It was now unrecognisable.

She took the doll in her hand, this she decided to keep in her coat pocket.

“Have either of you set foot in here since Mr Starkey moved in?” She asked tensely, in all truth they hadn’t.

Ollie was a very reserved sort of man.

“No, Constance.. we ‘avent had the chance really, Mr Starkey kindly asked us to respect his privacy.” Morland said stiffly, without skipping a beat. Ollie was big enough to protect himself, the guy could live in the bloody _Garden District_ without starving or getting murdered for goodness sakes!

No, Morland had to protect himself and Arthur, he had to make sure they weren’t caught.

“Well.. i’ve found my evidence! I suppose you wouldn’t mind me having a quick pop-in to your room, would you?” _Shit..._

“Feel- er.. feel free Constable..” Okay... now he was nervous.

She entered, immediately met with the scrunched up sheets and stray socks that lay there since that morning.

“Goodness Morland! Did you miss Uncle Jack’s show last weekend? It’s important to keep a tidy home! Or did you just forget... I suppose one tends to.” She smirked in his direction, oh he was absolutely never going to hear the end of this.

She began with the vanity, nothing but empty atomizers.. _aren’t those usually for the ladies..?_

She combed the wardrobe, a neat and tidy display. Clothes hung up in order, making use of the shared space. Shoes at the bottom laid neatly. Nothing surprising or unusual.

The bedside tables, she found a clipping of the O’Courant..

Two children, identified as Percival and Arthur Hastings.. a scrap gathering prize. Suspicion rose within her once more, perhaps Victoria had been right?

“Mr Hastings.. you wouldn’t mind explaining this? Would you?” She held the paper up to show him.

“W-well you see Constable... I... I found it in the O’Courant not too long ago! It was a jolly good surprise to have an award I wasn’t aware I even earned!” He laughed nervously, he hoped she’d buy it.

Morland joined in the laughter. “You should ‘ave seen his face! Lit up like Christmas, it was!”

She ended up smiling at them both, she had one more question.

“So who is Percival Hastings then, do you know him?” Arthur tried his best not to frown at the name, he had to keep his cool.

“Ah, he’s my older brother! Went on holiday a while back, he didn’t tell me when he was coming home! How silly!” He was chuckling less convincingly, Constance still wasn’t buying it.

She placed the clipping back on the table, making her way back towards the room’s door. She stumbled on something.

She regain her er footing and looked down in surprise, it was... the bottom of an apron?

She lifted the garment.

A _maid’s dress?_

Oh _this_ was too precious!

She looked up at the two mortified men, Arthur’s face covered by his hands. She could see the bright red practically shining through.

“Oh.. my good lord! WHAT!” She was in hysterics, practically doubled over laughing. Morland’s face only grew redder, he folded his arms in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.

“Now i see why you were so nervous, Mr Hastings!” She stood upright, the tears spilling fruit her eyes, she held the dress up in front of Arthur’s body, a perfect fit! “Is this what Morlh as you do! The devil!” She was hiccupping the last of her laughing out.

“Although it would lood rather cute on you..” she mumbled, her face lit up, “Oh my gosh, can i see it on you!”

“Sh-shut up Constance!” Morland groaned, he was DEFINITELY not going to live this down.

They returned downstairs, Constance still hadn’t worked the laughter out of her system. They met at the front door.

“Well!” She sighed, beginning to calm down, “thank you, Gentlemen, for that absolutely unforgettable cup of tea! I will see you at the station later, Morland.” She smiled.

“Constable Morland, Mr Hastings” she said, a tip of her hat, a Constable’s farewell.

They bid her farewell too.

They could hear laughter echo down the streets as they losed the door.

 _Morland you naughty boy.._ she chuckled.

She’d never have pictured it.

Back inside the house, Arthur and Morland stood silent, staring at each other’s red faces.

Arthur broke the silence, rubbing the back of hos head, offering an embaressed smile, 

“Well, th-that could have gone worse... couldn’t it?”

=========================

Morland arrived at the station that afternoon, deciding to visit his squad before heading off to do his reports.

He could hear laughter, _shittt_ he found himself gulping.

She’d gotten to them before him.

Thank god nobody could peer through his mask.

He stood at the enterance to the living quarters, immediately the attention fell on him.

Constance had a shit-eating grin on her face, _she told them, didn’t she?_

“Would you like me to polish your boots, Sir?” Whistler shouted from the other side if the room.

“Or would you rather I fetch you something else!” Mcdaniels shouted, the men finally fell into fits of laughter, Constance slung her arm over Perry to stay upright, her legs weak from the sheer silliness.

Morland stormed off to his office embarresed.

He was going to be the talk of the station for centuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so muh fun writing this! I hope you guys enjoy it xD
> 
>  
> 
> Also once again, shoutout to Safira-ground for her OC, Constance!


	9. An Unexpected Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morland has a talk/Arthur enjoys a day out

The first thing he could hear upon exiting the popper was giggling.

Constance sat on the edge of the receptionist’s desk, both ladies giggling to themselves.

He doesn’t want to admit defeat..

But it was becoming rather annoying.

The receptionist glanced upward, catching his eye, ahe eyed him with a knowing look and quickly excused herself from the room.

“Constance” Morland sighed, rubbing his temple. A week of constant teasing really did a number on him.

“Can I.. talk to you?” He questioned, she followed im with that same smirk.

He loved her..  
But this was a little overbearing.

“What is this about, Morland? Have you found Mr Starkey’s whereabouts? Or... do you have any other bedrooms stories?” She chuckled into her hand, he sighed once again.

“Constance... I really didn’t want to ask, but can we please just stop it with the teasing! The lads think im nothing more than a joke..” her smile fell as he continued, “I am here to give orders, I don’t want this impacting my ability to do so.. nobody takes orders from a fool! You’re my friend Constance... but it’s just a little..” he trailed off, looking downwards.

“...hurtful? Gosh Morland i had no idea, I’m so sorry..” she breathed out, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I didn’t even think about that! Sorry it was just a joke... I won’t mention it again, my promise, it’s just.. i missed you and the lads so much!” She looked at him in all sincerity, Morland returned the gaze..

And began to laugh.

“Constance you know i can’t stay mad at you! We’re best friends, i missed you too.. Let’s just stick to the usual banter, eh?” He pulled her into a hug, she allowed herself a sweet smile.

“Aggreed” she returned it.

Both made their way towards the cafeteria, the squad had already found their table.

They began laughing quietly as Morland entered the room, nudging Williams, who spoke up.

“Well well, if it isn’t-“ he was interrupted by a teacup, flying through the room and hitting him square on the face.

“We’re not doing that anymore, idiot’ Constance took her seat at the table, retrieving the teacup once again. Williams found himself with a rather nasty nose bleed.

It was Morland’s turn to laugh.

“So, what’s on the menu today, lads?” He asked, Constable groaned.

“Same old, same old.. roasted potatoes orrr... stew...” he looked down at his bowl in disgust, it was horribly bland.

“I wish we had something with flavour... I’d kill for some V-Meat” Whistler complained.

“What about you, Morland? What did you bring?” Perry asked politely, Morland had been bringing his own lunches to work. He rather loved his new kitchen, no more horribly bland station meals.

“Arthur made me some sandwiches and... Grapefruit juice!” He removed the items from his bag, he could already see the jealousy on his colleagues faces.

Constance picked up one of his sandwiches, causing Morland to glare at her.

“What?” She smirked at him, taking a bite.

“Consider this a peace offering.”

=========================

Arthur began his shopping rounds with Mrs Addington and Lisa, he truly enjoyed the tranquility of his Saturdays.

They had visited various clothing shops, Lisa had wanted a new set of dresses, Mrs Addington had fancied herself a new hat.

They both spotted something amazing..

“Come on.. try it!” They both exclaimed in unison, Arthur felt a bit flustered.

A suit, complete with bowtie and tails.. a fancy three piece suit indeed. It reminded him of a composer’s outfit.

Certainly an expensive item.

Both women seemed adamant in getting him to try it on..

“Well i-“ he began, he had no time to finish. Lisa began pushing him towards the changing room, shoving him inside and throwing the outfit at him.

Where’s the harm in trying a few things on? He quickly slid the suit on.

“Oh dearie you look wonderful!” Mrs Addington cooed, Lisa was practically drooling over him at this point. The suit fit like a glove.

“Honestly darling, positivity dashing! This will be perfect for the party!” Lisa grabbed hi bu the hands, offering a supportive squeeze.

“P-party?” He found himself asking. “What.. party?”

“Lisa! You’ll ruin the surprise!” Mrs Addington scolded, “Never you mind, Arthur my dear.. just you change back and take that suit to the till! My treat!”

He obliges, giving little thought of the conversation they’d just had.

Arthur carried the bags as both ladies gossiped away, stopping with them for every person who struck up a conversation. He heard someone calling from behind him.

“Arthur? Is your name Arthur Hastings?” It was a small woman, she looked towards him politely.

“Yes.. yes i am! Have we met?” He returned the look.

“Oh- no we haven’t! But I’ve heard a lot about you!” She held out her hand, Arthur shook it.

“My name is Gloria Falker, the flourist! Im a friend of Morland’s. I was wondering if you would tell him his order is ready to be picked up!” Lisa and Mrs Addington exchanged a knowing glance, Arthur nodded.

“Yes uh, no problem! I’ll tell him this evening.”

“Much appreciated, lovely meeting you, Arthur!” She exclaimed before making her way back to her shop.

“Come on dearie, best be getting you home!” Mrs Addington took him by the arm.

Arthur didn’t remember Morland putting in any orders..

=========================

Morland began his afternoon patrol, all was going well. People greeting him, passing by his squad mates and not a dark cloud in sight! He loved the warm air.

That’s when he spotted Mrs Falker, she was rarely out of her shop.. why now?

Then he spotted who she was walking towards.

 _Oh shit! Nono don’t ruin the surprise!_ he tensed up, he saw the confusion in Arthur’s features.

He was definitely suspicious, goddamnit.

Morland made sure to keep himself out of Arthur’s eyesight, slipping into the flourists. Not a moment later, Mrs Falker followed behind.

“Oh Constable! Im so so, i didn’t see you come in” she greeted, Morland cocked his eyebrow at her.

“What did you tell him?”

She paused a moment, before explaining herself.

“Im so sorry Morland! I just had to meet him, you spoke abhorrent im so much and-“

“You didn’t ruin the surprise?” She asked hopefully, she looked downwards.

“I-i may have mentioned an order-“

Morland rubbed his fave and sighed, she looked upset at the ordeal.

“Don’t worry about it, Mrs Falker.. I understand!” He tried his best to fake a smile, thankfully she cheered up at this. Any smile looks natural when you’re on joy, after all.

How was he going to hide this..

=========================

Arthur returned home, exhausted. Who knew a sewing club could be quite so tiring. Of course, Mrs Addington insists..

He dropped the bags on his couch, before dropping himself on it too. He had earned a good nap, hadn’t he?

The silence didn’t last long, however. A knock sounded from the door.

“Mr Hastings, are you home?” It was one of the bobbies.

He stood up, lumbering hos way to the door.

A very concerned Whistler stood at his porch.

“Sorry to bother, Mr Hastings..” he cleared his throat. “..but i had to direct Mrs. Boyle here.. she’s in a spot of bother..” he moved out the way of the door.

Revealing a rather hysterical Sally, openly weeping on his doorstep. Arthur couldn’t contain his surprise.

“Sall-“

“I need your help..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one is kind of short! Needed to make way for the big story stuff in the next one!
> 
> This is probably my least favourite of the bunch... but it was necessary anyway!


	10. A Mother’s Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur, Sally and Whistler team up/ Morland gets defensive.

Arthur found himself in Sally’s embrace, she had pulled him into a hug.

He thought she would have hated him..

As quickly as the hug had occurred, she had pulled away..

And slapped him accross the jaw, drawing some blood from his lip. Whistler practically leaped from the sound of the impact.

“Sally! Wh-“ he managed, she cut him off in a frustrated groan.

“That’s for being a complete fucking arsehole!” She said, before her face softened. She just had to get her anger out.

“Well I- I best be off now..” Whistler said, mostly to himself.

“Thank you... constable. For bringing me here.” Sally turned to him, a weak smile on her face, Arthur waved his hand at the man, who nodded in response they continued taking after the door clicked shut.

“Sally, why are you-?”

“It’s my daughter.. that- that maniac General Byng locked me up and.. and now I can’t find her! She wasn’t in her crib when i got home!” She buried her face in her hands, Arthur found himself at a loss.

“I had to come here, Arthur! I heard you were still in Wellington Wells and.. oh god, who else would i have went to! I think Ollie’s dead- he wasn’t in the train station! It’s all collapsed and- and-!” She was weaping more violently now, breaking into small hiccups with every breath.

Arthur awkwardly pulled her into another hug.

“I-it’s alright Sally.. we’ll find her, I promise..” when she didn’t respond, he fet he had to keep going.

“Does anyone else know about her?” He questioned, she quieted down for a moment.

“N-no.. just the general..” she looked at him lost in thought. “Maybe he sent one of his men to retrieve her, when he had me! He probably has her by now- What am I going to do!”

“We’ll.. we’ll find her, we’ll go back there and find her!” He exclaimed, she looked up at him hopefully.

“We’ll have to move quickly, the General.. he’s not heartless, but we have to get there soon! He’s trying to smuggle her out of Wellington Wells!” 

Arthur broke away from her, running off to gather a few items in preparation.

They were going to get gwen back.

He finished his packing, making his way beside Sally once more, she had calmed down, she now bore a smile directed towards him.

“Just like old times! Eh, Salamander?”

”The Two Musketeers!” She squealed in glee.

They shared a laugh, placing their masks on and walking out the front door.

To their surprise, Whistler was still stood outside the door. He must have stuck around just incase he needed help smuggling sally outside, given her previous state.

He instantly noticed the bags Arthur was sporting, he knew they had business.

“What’s all this about, Mr Hastings?” He lowered his voice, so not to draw attention. Arthur locked his front door.

“We... owe General Byng a visit.” He hinted to the bobby, who glanced between the both of them, he slowly came to a realisation.

“Well, how about I tag along with you? To.. make sure you avoid any muggings! Downers will grab anything these days..” he winked to Arthur, a tap of his nose, a signal of support causing the younger man to smile at him.

They began to walk.

=========================

Morland grabbed his empty mug, he needed another chicory.

It had been a particularly busy day, paperwork had been pouring into his office in preparation for the Happy Day Parade, he had the extra responsibility of assigning his men to their posts as Morland himself would not be attending.. for obvious reasons..

It was rather late now, Arthur would be wondering where he was.. no doubt about it.

He made his way to the living quarters, he would spend some time with his squad before he decided to head home.

He wasn’t surprised to find Constance was already there, he finds himself wondering if she even spoke to her men AT ALL outside of duty.

He was, however, surprised to see someone missing, and less than happy faces on each of the bobbies.

“Morland?” Perry questioned, “You wouldn’t happen to know where Whistler is, would you?”

“He’s never been late before.. when did you last see him?” Morland puzzled, it was rather unusual, wasn’t it?

“I last saw him by your house, Morland.. He had Miss Boyle with him!” Williams piped up.

_But the letter... Sally had..?_

“I’d best go see what the trouble is, then.” Morland said tightly, Constance smirked.

“Jealous, are we?” She teased, she wasn’t half wrong..

“Look at ‘im, all red in the face, he is!” Constable lauched, he and Constance shared a high five.

Looks like the ‘Terrible Two’ were back in business..

When those two teamed up, you could never get away with anything..

He didn’t even bother.

“Goodnight lads..” he walked out of the room.

“What’s been eating at him? He hasn’t been able to take a joke since i’ve arrived.. Did i do something?” Constance asked, Morland’s change in attitude had gotten her rather down..

“He’s just... really protective of Arthur, Constance. Not to worry.” Mcdaniels brushed her off.

_Protective, is he?_

“Why? He was never this hot-headed before..” she muttered, the room went silent.

“We had a bit of an incident..” Williams paused, Perry crossed his fingers.

_Please dont tell her about Verloc!_

Williams could sense the tenseness, quickly changing the story in his mind.

“A- er.. a downer attacked ‘im a while back, gave him quite the thrashing i heard! Mr Hastings got really paranoid after the whole ordeal, found it hard to leave his house, he did.. Morland promised to be there for him, to protect and serve, Constance, that’s what he says!” He shrugged, if he knew Constance, she was smart.. but she’d never question a man doing his job.

She merely nodded, stirring her tea. She would accephis change in attitude.

All she wanted was for her friend to be happy, after all..

She made her way back to her office, this night shift was going to ge a long one.

Her blower rang, flashing red light illuminationg the room. An urgent telegram.

She was needed.

=========================

“This... just looks like a brick wall.. are you sure this is the right place, Sal?” Arthur questioned her, the place didn’t look remarkable whatsoever.

A quick glance at her answered his question, she looked so upset. “Yes- it’s in there..” she rubbed her arm, clearly somewhere she’d much rather forget.

No question about it then, Arthur began to make his way inside.

“Wh- Mr Hastings, sir! You can’t just-“ Whistler piped up, the man did not stop for him, Sally not far behind.

“A-alright then... I s’ppose i’ll just..” he began his climb into the facility, in all truth the Bobby was rather terrified..

They knew Arthur had his crazy adventures.. he’d never pictured the man doing something so _dangerous_.

The first thing Arthur noticed abo the inside of the building was the water. An overflowing fountain, clearly ruined electrical wires turning the water lethal. Signs of destruction... clearly there had been a scuffle.

“Did you-?” Arthur breathed, Sally quickly took in her surroundings.

“-No! I didn’t do any of this... do you have a catsuit?” She looked towards him cautiously, both flipped through their bags, finding their outfits. She let out a small giggle.

“I can NOT picture you wearing that!”

“Neither could I, feels so... wrong” he chuckled, “Rubs you in all the wrong places!”

They pulled on the suits, sharing a laugh at the silliness of their outfits. Whistler found himself at a loss for words at the sight.

The two made their way into the flooded room, he knew if he were to follow he would only be electrocuted.

“I suppose i’ll just... I’ll just stay up here then!” He called down to them, Arthur turned towards him.

“Could you quickly pop by the house and tell George I won’t be there for supper!? Might ne a while!” He called, before turning back to his investigation.

“Yeah... yeah sure, might as well..” he kicked some dust, quickly making his way towards the nearest popper.

Quickest way to travel! That’s what the executive committee boasted, they weren’t wrong! He found himself at the parade in a matter of minutes.

Just in time to see a very frantic morland bust throt he door of his house, Arthur’s absence had been unusual, he must have thought someone had come to collect him again. His eyes flew open wide at the sight of Whistler.

“Constable Whistler! Where have you- Arthur- Is he-?” Morland rambled, Whistler raised his hands to calm him down.

“Not to worry Morland, he asked me to let you know he wouldn’t be home for supper, he an’ Miss Boyle are hard at work!” He spoke with a smile, Morland’s face twisted into that of relief, then to that of annoyance.

“Where are they? What are they even doing?” He rubbed his temples, he wasn’t in the mold for more of Arthur’s antics, he’d surely hurt himself doing that someday..

“I- well i have no idea... maybe you should come with me and ask him yourself?” Whistler shrugged.

So be it, they were off in the popper like a shot.

Morland followed Whistler into the bunker, first thing he noticed was the clearly electrocuted water, he quickly went back into panic mode, his boyfriend nowhere in sight.

“A-Arthur?!” He bellowed, causing Whistler to cringe at the offending noise.

Arthur quickly stepped out from behind one of the pillars, he peered towards the bobbies.

“George! Down here!” He waved, Morland felt his eyes wander Arthur’s frame, the catsuit certainly suited him...

 _Not now!_ he cursed himself, this certainly wasn’t the time.

“Arthur.. why are you-“ he refereed to his unusual appearance, Arthur quickly caught on.

“It’s rubber, the water can’t hurt me! Would- Would you mind pulling that switch for us? Up there?” He gestured towards another catwalk nearby, easily accessible if he jumped accross some lights.

He didn’t take pleasure in doing it, but Morland managed to manoeuvre himself towards it, quickly flipping it. The lights went out in an instant, the water no longer lethal. Good thing they had their helmet lights..

“You can come down now!” He heard Sally’s voice ring through the darkness, they soon found themselves ankle-deep in water.

“What is going on, Arthur? Why are you here with Miss Boyle?” Arthur glanced towards Sally, unsure of how to answer.

“My- I have a... a baby.. the general- he’s trying to take her away from me. I couldn’t find her at home after he locked me in here..” she gestured to her surroundings.

“I didn’t know where else to go, I helped you get into Rat Holm.. will you hell me find my daughter?” She asked him hopefully, the more the merrier.

Morland had expected a much different answer.. a baby? In Wellington Wells? He supposed Arthur was no longer the youngest person in Wellington Wells..

“Of course I will! How aweful... I’ll kick his rotten face in myself, Miss Boyle!” He was angry at the new information, no wonder Arthur had ran off with her..

No use standing around, they continued onward with their search. Whistler found himself peering up at the statue.

“...Someone certainly seems to like you.. Miss Boyle..” he muttered, he was more than a little disturbed.

Continuing onwards, they found the bedroom.. Sally was EVERYWHERE. Pictures plastered on every wall.. this was an obsession...

Arthur peered inside the joined room, he gasped at the sight...

Food? Enough to last years... maybe a decade! None of it rations.. this was real, preserved and ripe food.. like the restaurant! Mrs Addington! How did he get this stuff...

“Certainly planned on being here a while...” Arthur said uneasily, he didn’t even want to know... he was planning to outlive the villiage... wasn’t he?

Sally found it- a note... for the general! From the blower no doubt..

They had her baby, she was in his office.. in the carrier bag! She felt the tears well up in her eyes.

They heard a clank from he main hall, shoes upon the catwalks...

_Oh dear..._

The lights buzzed back on, all that could be heard in that moment was the screaming of both officers, the electricity had reached them in a flash.

“George!” Arthur exclaimed, rushing to his side, he pushed the man onto the bed, out of the lethal water. Still breathing, slowly... he was unconscious. Sally joined him in his efforts, quickly pushing Whistler on top of the other unconscious officer.

Both were very lucky to be alive...

“Turn the power off and get down there!” A woman’s voice called through from the catwalks, Arthur knew that voice... Sally had to move. He saw the vent high up on the wall.

“Sally here! I’ll give you a boost!” He positioned himself under it, Sally looked hesitant.

“But.. Arthur I-” she started, Arthur shook his head. Footsteps were fast approaching, splashing in the water.

“Now or never Sally, go! Get Gwen!”

She jumped up with his help, taking a moment to glance back at him, 

“I- We’ll wait for you.. ask Ollie, the boathouse!” she whispered to him, before crawling her way out to avoid being seen.

A moment later, he found himself blinded by lights arms grabbing his arms. He felt the sting of handcuffs around his wrists.

A shocked woman stood at the foot of the bed.

“Morland.. Whistler? Oh my god..” she gasped, her face that of absolute terror, she checked their pulse.

It wasn’t until they were confirmed to be alive that she turned her head, the seething anger burning through her mask like a cattle rod to skin..

“Arthur Hastings..” she sneered, Arthur immediately recognised her face..

_Constance.._

“Take him away lads.. and have someone see to these two please!” She barked, he caught a glimpse of her face, peering at the unconscious bobbies solemnly.

Arthur would be lucky to survive this one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I torturing you with this fic?
> 
> Leave your answer in the comments, Y/N!
> 
> :^)


	11. Interrogated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Interrogation/ Morland and Whistler wake up.

_Oh why did I let Sally get me mixed up in this.._

_No Arthur,_

_This isn’t her fault.._

He found his arms handcuffed to a metal table, clearly an interrogation room. He’d been alone for a few minutes, not a moment passed where he actually felt alone..

He was sure prying eyes were studying him, so he tried to mimic the effects of withdrawal.

He could try Victoria’s tactics.. he considered making the performance real, screaming, kicking, begging for his joy.

He knew that they would absolutely take him up on that.. he definitely couldn’t stand those little pills, he found himself developing symptoms similar to Ollie, some days he couldn’t stomach it..

One particular incident with the headmistress made that terribly clear, he managed to get away scott free by explaining it off as food poisoning.

Go big or go home.. he had to make sure his performance was on key, lest he risk not only his own life, but his friend’s..

And Morland’s..

“Please... can I- can I get my joy?” He spoke into the air, mimicking Victoria’s own performance. “I need it! Please, I can’t stand it!”

Constance was staring from the other end of the glass, she’d called what remained of Morland’s squad back to the station.

She was going to have them watch the interrogation, they knew Arthur much more than she had, judging by the betrayal evident on their faces. Morland and Whistler remained in the medibay, the doctors had indeed verified heir state... a moment longer in the electrified water and they would have been fried.

Still, a smooth recovery was underway. Neither were badly hurt, they may be a bit painful for a few days, but neither would experience any further discomfort.

Constance had a concience, she knew how much the memories could hurt.. she knew how much this must torture him.. she almost felt sorry for him..

Then she remembered what his antics had done to her best friends, it wouldn’t stand. Joy or no joy, she wanted answers.

“Im going in, watch us from out here.” She mumbled to Perry, who stood at her left. He nodded, his group remained outside. Once Constance could no longer see them, Williams took the opportunity to slip out, he had a goal in mind.

They exchanged a knowing look, they had to get Arthur out of trouble.

The moment Constance entered the room, Arthur’s eyes snapped towards her. She couldn’t place the look in his eyes, they looked unsure.. with a hint of determination.

Arthur had to be cunning, she was going to be hard to slip past. A bead of sweat rolled down his neck, was the room warm- or was he just nervous?

“P-please..” he begged, she took a seat in front of him.

Let the interrogation begin..

=========================

Morland was the first to awaken, head pounding. It took a moment for him to come to his senses..

_Wait a minute-_

_The bunker..._

_-Arthur!_

He startled upright, immediately regretting the swift movement. His muscles were certainly paying for it, he groaned at the pain in his joints.

This movement began a chain reaction, Whistler followed him in his movement. A much less graceful way to wake up, both were experiencing the same feeling.

“F-fuck..” Morland muttered, slinging his lefs over the side and steadying himself onto his feet.

Whistler made no attempt at moving just yet, he’d noticed they were still in uniform.. how terribly polite of them.

“Glad they didn’t bother checking us over..” he grumbled, “probably just dumped us in here and popped another joy!” Morland hummed in aggreement.

“Since when ‘as it went any other way, really?”

They were interrupted by the sound of the doors being opened, Williams entered the ward.

“Morland! Whistler! You’re up.. heavens almighty i’ve never been ‘appier to see your face!” He quickly approached, helping Whistler from his bed.

“Listen, we have a problem..” he trailed off, he needed to find the words to keep Morland from losing his cool.. the man needed a level head for this.

“What’s wrong.. is it Arthur?” The worried bobby question instantaneously, Williams nodded.

“He’s in the interrogation room..” he gulped, allowing the situation to sink in to the very wide-eyed Morland.

“With Constance..”

=========================

“Tell me the truth, Mr Hastings and we shan’t have any problems! The sooner you do, the sooner I can give you these!” She shook the pill bottle in her hand, placing them on the table, within his grasp but too far to reach with the restraints.

He recognised this tactic, it was to force him into a state of desperation. He wouldn’t take the bait.

“Yeah.. yeah okay! I will! Promise!” He was laying it on thick, he hoped he was convincing her.

Morland burst into the room to greet his men, Whistler and Williams in tow, he stopped a moment to study Arthur.

“How is he doing lads?” Morland questioned, he could blow their cover.

“He’s quite the actor, Morland! He’s done nothing but beg for joy up until now, he might just get away with this!” Perry stated, clearly taken off guard by the younger man’s plan.

Constance eyed the man in front of her cautiously, nothing about him screamed ‘downer’ to her, he seemed genuinely terrified, desperate for his joy.

Depriving him of it was an inhumane... yet necessary evil. 

“Why did you attack Constable Morland and Constable Whistler. Im assuming they followed you in there to stop you tearing the place apart! Is that why you did it?” She sneered at him, he desperately wanted to make a snarky remark... but he kept up his panicked tone... he wasn’t quite faking it, more like enhancing it.

“I-I didn’t, I swear! You turned on the power... th-the water was electrified! I had to push them onto the bed to save them.. The water it- It was like that when.. when we got there!” He stuttered, his voice high pitched. She kept eyeing his features for even the slightest falter, he was relentless.

“And can you please tell me, Mr Hastings, why were you lurking about our dear General’s property in the first place! Breaking and entering is a serious offence, you know!”

“I quite love a bot of adventure... I had my catsuit from-“ he cringed, his excuse would be an embarrassing one... “- from the reform club... As soon as i saw the water i had to fetch it right away! I thought it was abandoned, i swear!” She stood up, circling him, placing herself on the ground behind his chair. She looked down at the man, his head slightly twisted towards her, unable to see. She would makh im fear the unknown.

“Adventuring is a dangerous hobby, is it not? Mr Hastings?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

He fumbled with his words, thinking of another excuse..

“Well I... Well, Im a reporter! It’s my hob to search for all the new.. er, groovy spots in town... the latest and greatest places in town! I thought it looked interesting... perhaps it was another Simon Says club?” He chuckled nervously, he wasn’t sure that was entirely convincing..

Constance caught on, she rounded his side and slammed her hand down on the metal table, the sound causing him to jump.

Even some of the bobbies outside jumped..

“Mr Hastings!” She bellowed, her face impatient, “I will not listen to lies! Do you hear me? WHY were you in there!”

Arthur gulped, he prayed for another witty excuse.

“I... Alright.. I was there to interview the General, we wanted to get an exclusive interview on the Victory Day Celebrations ahead of time.. give the readers something wonderful to read, he’s our hero after all! I thought the water was a security percaution...” he said nervously... if this didn’t work..

“And.. Constable Morland, Constable Whistler, why were they there?” She asked, standing upright as she pieced the story together.

“Constable Whistler noticed my... well my change in clothes, and followed me to the location. He thought he’d best let George know.. about me, to try and figure out what i was doing?” 

Constance moved away from him, she bought it. Morland and the squad found their mouths agape, nobody had been able to get through Constance’s radar before..

 _Heh.. he’s a great liar.._ Morland scoffed, it was rather impressive... he must have a lot of practice.

Constance faced the wall, clearly lost in thought for what else to question him on.

“Can I- am i free to go now?” Arthur found himself piping up, the silence made him tense..

Thats when she thought of it. The final test.

She walked towards him once more, picking up the pill bottle from the table and taking one out. She held it up to his face.

“Here you are Mr Hastings!” She smiled a devious smile, once again moving to stand behind his back, she leaned down, holding the joy in front of his eyes.

“Your joy, don’t you want it?” She questioned, no downer can ever take joy, after all.

Arthur stared at it a moment.

“P-please yes! I thought... I thought you’d starve me for a moment!” He wasn’t thrilled at all, but.. conforming was for his own survival..

Her hand closed around his mouth like a vice grip, he was forced to consume the pill.

Then he found himself smiling as she released his arms, he rubbed at his wrists.

“Better? She questioned him, smile spreading wider.

“Absolutely!” He chirped, offering an enthusiastic handshake he walked towards the door, a bounce in each step.

Nothing disturbed Morland more...


	12. Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Morland set off to help Sally/ Sally infiltrates the Camp.

Arthur approached Morland, his first instinct was to kiss the man.

He rarely showed this affection around the other men, his modesty wouldn’t allow him... in public anyway..

But his inhibitions were shattered, he had not a care in the world.

“Im glad you’re okay George!” He smiled, turning to Whistler, offering yet another enthusiastic hug.

“Thank you for helping me down there!” He said, an obvious nudge and a wink. Constance stood by the doorway watching happily.

“Not a doubt, Mr Hastings is a happy man indeed.” She giggled at the confusion on the men’s faces.

Then the familiar feelings spread inside Arthur’s stomach, phantom butterflies..

He knew he had to reach a bathroom.. Constance would surely catch on straight away.

Morland noticed the warning signs immediately, the paling of his skin, a slight shake in the hands.. he’d seen Arthur in this state before. He’d arrived home once, vomiting profusely at an unknown cause. He’d tried convincing him to take a neximide, but he had refused, coting that it wasn’t food poisoning.

He locked his arm around Arthur’s shoulder, “Alright then Constance, we’ll be off. The lads and I will explain to Mr Hastings the dangers of ‘exploring’ in the Village... then we’ll leave him on his way!”He announced, his men turning to leave. Mcdaniel led Arthur outside the room.

“Oh please Morland, all the formality! Im sure our dear Mr Hastings would allow his partner a first-name basis..” she chuckled at the blush that erupted under Morland’s face. 

“Anyway... George,” she gave him a sly smirk, “Im off to file this paperwork.. Lunch at two tomorrow! Goodnight.” He gave her a nod, before making his own exit.

It felt strange to hear her use that name.

He joined the men who stood around the corner, Arthur was now experiencing the full symptoms... doing his very best to surpress them, his own men panicking at the unusual predicament. They’d never seen anyone in quite a state before unless they were out to kill them.. he supposed the rumours were true, if you go long enough without joy, you’d never be able to take it again..

..Or at least it may take a while to get used to it again.

He didn’t want to find out. He led Arthur to the nearest bathroom, immediately, where the man fell to the ground, bracing himself on the sides of the pan, his hands loosely gripping the sides.

He vomited twice before arching his back, dry heaving. Morland began rubbing small circles in the area between his shoulder blades, hoping to alleviate the pain and discomfort as Arthur entered his withdrawal. He muttered supportive words, knowing it would soothe him.

The men decided to give them some privacy, they signalled to Morland that they would meet him in the living area.

Arthur was swaying as he knelt, lost in a daze. He doubted he could throw up more, his stomach was empty from the lack of food. His prediction was proven wrong however as the remaining bile began to rise once more, wretching the last of it from his body.

It wasn’t long afterwards that Arthur awoke from his daze, snapping back to his usual self.

He pulled out a canteen, taking a quick drink to re-hydrate himself.

“That was a brave thing you did, Arthur..” he looked his lover in the eyes, which stared back at him.

“Don’t- don’t mention it..” he said between breaths, regaining his composure.

“I hope i never have to take another joy pill again” he groaned as Morland offered him a hand, pulling him to his feet.

“How long has this-“

“A while..” Arthur replied, scratching the back of his head. “I had an... incident.. in town. Mrs Addington wanted to visit this shop on Gilbert street... lots of headmistresses..”

“Ah..” Morland replied akwardly, both stood in silence.

“Thank you for.. uh..” it was Morland’s turn to look down at his feet, a delay tactic to find the right words, “Thanks for saving me.. in the water back there.” He finished, Arthur moved his face into George’s vision, he looked puzzled.

“Well of course i would save you.. you- well.. you’re one of the only reasons worth living..” Morland moved his hand to touch his face, he began to pull the man into a kiss, he was surprised to find Arthur snapping away from him.

“Not after THAT!” He exclaimed, gesturing to where he had just been puking moments ago. Morland cringed, he certainly dodged a bullet with that one.

Arthur looked down, finally resisting his own attire.. he felt rather naked in that moment.

“Perhaps i should get dressed out of this.. before i leave.”

=========================

The morning soon turned to afternoon, once Constance had returned to her work, the squad had dropped by Arthur’s house, they were going to help Sally.

Arthur had been busy in those few hours, he’d been to the market and picked up the oddest combination of ingredients..

Flour, bleach, and.. rowan berries?

...had he been to the garden district?

He also kept 14 empty pill bottles on his kitchen counter, two for every man.  
He explained that he was going to teach them something useful..

“Sunshine pills!” He exclaimed, “Sally taught me how to make them.. It makes you look like you’re on Joy, but you’ll have none of the effects. Honestly! Even Headmistress couldn’t spot me! Here, let me show you!”

Perry wished he’d studied chemistry..

At nightfall, the men gathered at the bridge, awaiting Arthur’s arrival. They caught sight of him ducking behind an alleyway to avoid the sight of a jubilator.

He slipped out when it had passed, sprinting towards them.

Unfortunately for them, David Hackney’s hideously overpriced shop was closed for the evening, naturallly. Nobody wished to cause a scene through prying open the shutters, nor the smashing of glass. They agreed to cross together.

Constable used his access card, they entered the bobby way, faster with much less of a fuss... excluding the joy detectors. Arthur’s quick sunshine solution relieved them of one deadly obstacle and an angry mob of drugged up servicemen.

The hatch was not far at all, but the sneaking was just as difficult as ever. The bobbies hid Arthur between them when they could, but no-one can fool a blimp... alleyways were unavoidable.

The hatch provided Arthur immediate relief, he didn’t have to hide from potentially death forces now.

It was a long walk ahead to the Victory Memorial Camp...

=========================

Sally had a rough night, after her escape from that horrible bunker, she’d had to trek through the hatches.

Ignoring her exhaustion, she continued through the morning. Her baby meant more to her than anything.

Her mind was racked with worry, what if she was too late? What if Gwen had already been skuggled out? What if the general had done something aweful to her?

No, the General had at least some shred of humanity in his cold heart, she knew Gwen’s life was safe.

She allowed herself to relax, she’d thought out clast nights events...

And she began to worry in a different way, was Arthur okay?

..did he make it? She knew the bobbies... even the suspected downers were met with the full force of the constabulary.

The moment he’d stepped in there with her he was a dead man.

But he was Arthur Hastings, one of the Two Musketeers! They’d gotten into all sorts of trouble, he’s survived his far after becoming a downer...

He had to be ok..  
He had to meet Gwen.

She began to daydream, Arthur would absolutely adore her. They’d hit off a bond straight away! She imagined Arthur taking on a fatherly role, watching Gwen grow up woth her..

_He would make a great father.._

_Even if he can be a bit of an arse sometimes.._

_And impulse.. and arrogant.._

She shook the thoughts from her head as she neared the camp’s entrance, she immediately spotted a red flag.

Someone had attacked. The guards lay unconscious.. or even dead, sprawled out on the floor. Bleeding from new wounds.

She felt her own heartrate speed up. She hurried towards the base.

The doors to the camp were blasted open, more men injured, scattered around the inside, being helped by the remaining men. They were obviously hit by the explosion of the gate..

Before she knew it, smoke filled the air from an incoming attack, someone had thrown a granade.

The soldiers remaining nearby were knocked out clean, the whole facility was on red alert.. but her pathway was clear.

Someone was helping her!

She sprinted to the general’s office, there he lay, sprawled out on the floor unconscious.. hogtied. That would be painful in the morning.

And there she lay, Gwen! She spotted the bag on the table and her heart lept, small cries escaped the child as she began to pick her up, cradling her.

Tears filled ger eyes, she felt complete once again.. a mother and her child.

She closed her eyes, closingbher daughter in a hug. Nothing had felt quite so sweet in her life.

It was only when she opened her eyes that she noticed the note pinned onto the small blanket..

‘Don’t worry about the lads, I’ve got it sorted!

-O’

O..?

_Ollie!_

She squealed in delight, her friend was alive!

And the general was awakening.

“S-Sally? Un-untie me this instant! Stupid girl!” He screamed, outraged, a hintbof fear laced his words. The sudden voice made Gwen pick up her tears once more, Sally felt the infant twist her head to find comfort in her mother.

Sally felt as smug as ever, she approached the man, looming over him with a mischievous smile.

“No general, I don’t think i will.. I think you should calm down a little.. maybe with a relaxing sleep!” The kicked him between the eyes, the man instantly fell back into his previous state, he would have another injury to nurse.

“Wanker!” She spat, before turning to leave, she tickled Gwens nose as she safely walked out of the compound.

She entered the boathouse, a clear escape! The engine was all ready for her exit...

But she had made a promise..

She would wait for Arthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go before i plan the next big part! Thank you for reading, honestly it’s been quite the journey!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)


	13. Fees Like Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Finale

The squad of bobbies seemed to come to the same realisation as Sally had, only around 5x as slower..

They’d decided to stake out the compound before approaching, lest the men become hostile. Arthur had warned them about the rifles, and while he had mentioned the worst they could possibly do was indeed bayonetting, they didn’t want to jump in and discover the men had somehow managed to create bullets.

It was entirely possible... so Morland and Mcdaniels thinks anyway.

It was Arthur who had grown tired first, he decided to sneak forward despite Morland’s warnings and gestures to return to ‘safety’. Arthur figured he had a better chance surviving inside the military base than getting jumped by some of the headboys. After all, they tend to attack in full force in the evening.

The bobbies held their breaths for what felt like an hour at least, until Arthur poked his head out, shrugging to them.

The bobbies huddled together in a group, seeing this as a sign to approach, weapons at the ready and braced for an attack.

“They’re gone!” Arthur whispered to them when they were close enough to hear it.

“What?!” Whistler exclaimed, earning a panicked SHH from the rest of the group, Perry pulled them into a huddle.

“There’s some dried blood and broken glass... were they already attacked? And id so, where’s the corpses... ?” Arthur pondered, the other men quickly glanced up to see the source of his confusion. They decided to loot the area for useful items before pressing onward.

Who knows who (or what?) would have attacked.. it began to worry Morland that perhaps a gang of wasterels were strong enough to overthrow their very own military...

Or were bold enough to try so, it looks like they had gotten pretty far in the process.

They made their way forward towards the compound gate, ot was clear to see it’d had a number done on it as well, the reminants of the explosion were clear to see. Not a sound was heard from the base..

And the searchlights weren’t switched on.

It looked dead.

“Alright lads, if Mrs Boyle is in there, and she might be, then we’ve got to go in there... and give em what for! On the count of three... we charge!” Morland said, all the confidence in the world. 

The bobbies got their weapons ready, standing at attention. Arthur watched their routine..

They weren’t the brightest bunch, were they?

“Ready... 1-“ Morland gestured with his hand, only to be met with the sound of a screaming Whistler, who had already charged in ahead.

“Never Mind lads! THREE!” He screeched, they charged. Arthur joined them in their terrible plan, personally he preferred being stealthy...

He ran into Constable’s back, an abrupt stop. It knocked the wind out of him, he looked up to find the bobbies frozen in place...

And the camp in the middle of an attention.

Luckily they were far enough away that they hadn’t been spotted, Arthur directed them to an area of high shrubbery, the group moved stiffly towards the hiding place.

Arthur went a step further, signalling the bobbies to remain in place, he edged closer under the cover until he was practically behind the General’s back.

“-rreached! How did you manage to lose her! What do you mean an Ambush!?!” 

_...Her? Did they mean Sally?_

Arthur listened as the general screeched at the men, outraged. The soldiers looked down in dispair.

“Sorry sir b-but it was the Jerries! Bombs were falling from the sky!” One countered desperately, the general turned around in frustration. It was then that Arthur spotted his face, a black eye, stemming from a rather large gash travelling from his eye down his cheek, his forehead swelled in a lump. Whoever did this clearly had a vendetta..

 _Definitely Sally_ Arthur smirked, the man probably deserved it.

“So we have an intruder then..” he could hear the general say.

So she wasn’t here then.. they had to get back. Arthur began to make his way back when something gripped his collar.

Before he knew it, he had been hoisted upright by the general himself.

“How strange.. I don’t remember there ever being any moles in Wellington Wells...”

It took every man in the squad to keep Morland from leaping at the man.

“A-a mole sir? No- no not at all! Im er... im the gardener!” Arthur chuckled, the general shoved him into the middle of the men, who had their bayonets at the ready.

“I don’t recall hiring any gardeners, did any of you men hire a gardener... of all things?”

“No Sir!” Came the organised reply, the general returned his gaze to the intruder.

“Who sent you?”

“W-well Mrs Byng did sir! She thought maybe a garden would raise the men’s spirits, keep fighting the good fight!” Arthur replied, brushing himself off. The general could only groan to himself.

“That sounds like my daughter alright.. for goodness sakes! You have no idea how many Idiots she has sent my way..” he spat, he knew she had the best intentions... but she was driving him crazy with this joy business.

“You don’t look like a gardener... you don’t look like a Wasterel either. You’re from the Parade aren’t you? Yes.. the suit, i can tell. Either you’re new or you’re a downer in disguise. I don’t care, get out of here. And tell my daughter to stop sending me useless assets! This ISN’T a good use of government resources!” He barked an order, Arthur swiftly turned to leave, walking outside of the compound. Once out of sight, the general returned to his training.

 _Arthur,_ Morland thought, _Is a rather unremarkable man._

Perhaps had he been more remarkable, he would have been killed then and there.

Arthur is also a very good liar, although this was something Morland had already known.

Although to lie under that kind of pressure... to bullshit your way out of a quick death? He found that impressive. 

They slipped out soon after, regrouping with Arthur just outside of the gate.

“What wa-“ Morland began to ask him, Arthur interrupted.

“We have to get into the general’s office.. we need a map! Sally was here!” He exclaimed, the group erupted in small whispers among themselves.

“He said that she escaped, and he didn’t seem very happy about it! She said she’d meet is here... The General- he has a map of the compound i’d bet! Maybe she’s hiding somewhere!” He theorised, Constable hummed in understanding.

“Best get to it then! Shouldn’t keep Mrs Boyle waiting!”

It took some searching for Arthur to find the hatch that he had previously escaped the compound with, hidden under the overgrown grass and dandelions. He began to open it, Morland’s hand gripped his shoulder.

“I don’t think you should go in.”  
He told the man as more of a statement.

“It’s just that- well sir, if you get caught again he’s going to know you’re not just a gardener, isn’t he?” Perry explained, himself and Morland often shared the same opinions.

“I’ll go instead, im a lot faster than you lot... and a better looker..” he chuckled, earning a small punch from Williams and Mcdaniels.

“I’ll be out in a bit lads! Don’t worry, I’ll be real quiet like!” He exclaimed, hopping inside the hatch.

Perry looked at the small office, it was rather torn apart. Did the general do this? He quickly peered out the window, not a man in sight. He had time.

The desk and bookshelf held no results, nor any of the filing cabinets. He then spotted a small cubby, just above the desk... it looked as though he’d been storing things up there.

He quickly lept onto the desk, as soon as he began hoisting himself onto the platform, he heard the click of a wooden door.

He scrambled to the far wall, wedging himself between the roof and the floor, the general was in the room with him.

He made his search a quiet one, finding the desired information inside one of the general’s many books, a building plan from the compound’s construction.

He quickly snatched the bottle of scotch that had been perched in front of him.

 _A good lick drink indeed.._ he took a swig, before descending from the storage, creeping onto the floor below. The general was asleep in bed, he would have to be quiet.

The creaking floorboards didnhim no favours, the general bolted upright in mere seconds..

Thank god he wore a face mask.

It bought him time, time he used to make his swift escape. He sprinted to the hatch, locking it firmly behind him.

He pushed the document into Arthur’s hands, his face like thunder.

“Better get moving! They’ll be on us like bloodhounds!” He whispered, as if on cue the place lit up, search lights coming to life. They could hear the blaring alarm.

Arthur flipped through the plans, spotting an area of interest.

“There! A boathouse- just at the bottom of the island!” He exclaimed, they ran like mad in its direction.

=========================

Sally awoke with a start to the squeaking of the entrance lift. Somebody was coming down!

She placed the baby she had been hugging into her bag quickly, pushing it behind her. She stood, needle at the ready, bracing for the general.. or one of his goons.

Instead she saw Arthur, bobbies in tow. His face lit up when he saw her.

“Sally!” He exclaimed, moving forward to hug her, she had tears in her eyes, he’d made it!

“Arthur! You made-“ she squealed through the happiness, her words were halted with the sound of crying.

Arthur quickly pulled away, his eyes glancing towards the bag. He looked as though he’d saw a ghost.

“I-is that..” she nodded in response, she rubbed his cheek briefly, before turning to retrieve her child.

She took Gwen in her arms, rocking her gently, before she turned to look Arthur in the eye. Noting the widening of his eyes, the raising of his arm. And she smiled.

She closed the gap between them, allowing him to see the face of her child, a beautiful baby girl..

Arthur felt his own eyes well up. She was..

“She- she’s beautiful... Sally.. What’s her-“

“Gwen” she replied with a giggle, she held the child out to him, he looked hesitant for a moment, before he took the little girl in his arms.

Tiny hands grabbed at his nose, he found himself cooing at her, laughing at the absurdity of the situation.

“Hello Gwen.. lovely day for it..” he chuckled, “Im Arthur! N-nice to meet you.. your mummy is very brave, do you know that!” he whispered, Sally stared at the sight before her, it was a dream come true..

The bobbies had gathered around at some point, though neither had noticed.

“You’ll be just as brave and beautiful some day, Gwen..” he snuggled her, Morland found himself lost at the sight of the child. A pure symbol of hope in such a dark place.. this was no life for the mother or child.

He saw the happiness in Arthur’s eyes, and began to wonder if the man would ever want a child of his own..

“Arthur.. we could leave here.. together!” Sally muttered to him, he looked up at her in question.

“The boat! Dr Faraday- she made me an engine, we can leave!” She stroked her daughters head lightly, “We could go- see the world! Sail to Plymouth... we always talked about moving there as kids.. you could help take care of Gwen, we can be free!” She exclaimed, Arthur mimicked her excitement.

“And we could get a little house by the sea! You always did want a boathouse!” Both were ecstatic, the problem soon became clear to him upon seeing the boat.

“But... there’s only two seats..” he glanced back to the bobbies, all but Morland stayed fascinated by the child.

“Yes! We could go together, bot hof us..” she tried, the man’s face fell once more. She hated it when Arthur stopped smiling at her..

“Sally I... I just can’t-“

“Oh... right yes i- i heard about you and..” she gestured to Morland. She glanced up at him hopefully.

“Then promise.. promise me that if- when you get out.. you’ll come find me! Plymouth.. Jennycliff Beach.. I’ll go there every day! I promise, every day to find you.” She said through tears, sad tears. She would say goodbye to him for now.

He pulled her into a hug.

“Promise” he muttered, his own tears escaping. His grief would not become him.

“And if you see Percy-“

“I will... I will tell him you miss him..”

“And that i love him..”  
They pulled away.

“So this is.. this is-“

“It..” they both muttered. Arthur gave Gwen one final hug, before handing her back to her mother.

“E-excuse me.. Mrs Boyle..” one of the bobbies piped up.

“Sally, call me sally!” She smiled, wiping her eye.

“Sorry, Mrs B- er.. sorry Sally Ma’am.. can I- can i hold her?” Whistler asked shyly, she nodded, handing her daughter to the bobby.

“Thank you for helping us, constables...” she said in all sincerity, watching her daughter he passed around the fascinated faces of the bobbies.

They played with her, one of the few happy moments in Wellington Wells.

Who knew children could cause such happiness..

They lowered the boat into the water for her, sally took her place at the wheel.

She offered one final glance as she sailed away.

The crying eyes of her childhood friend..

The waving of some of Britain’s finest servicemen, a kindly farewell..

Wellington Wells..

Until there was nothing left in sight.

She stopped for a moment, picking up her child. A loving embrace, the grief and sadness that had washed over her now disappearing.

They were _free_.

“Look at us! We don’t have to hide anymore..

Me and you... we’ll take on the world,

We’ll be the Two Musketeers!”

She threw her mask into the ocean, she felt as though she was seeing the world through her own eyes for the first time.

Eyes which were now set on one destination.. a map that had been imprinted in her mind ever since the idea had been conceived in the minds of two children, forever dreaming.

She set sail for Plymouth.

“Maybe im not such a rubbish mum!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! Honestly been such a ride!
> 
> Time to torture you with the wait time for the next work in the series!
> 
> MUHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!
> 
> Seriously though, i love you all, thank you for standing by the series <3


End file.
